


Dust

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, im not sure what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What being a Spark actually means.





	Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Hey welcome, I've only got a loose idea for this story so lets see where this goes.

It shouldn't have started this way. Others might have called it an ending; considering everyone was dead in front of him, Stiles couldn't exactly disagree. 

Scott was on his stomach with stone legs, clawing up the floor with harsh wines and a crimson trail as he attempted to reach Isaac. Isaac stared at the cloudy sky with dead eyes, hands left over a shredded chest. Shredded, ripped apart with stone and sand; a werewolf can survive through many things, but not with a heart that may as well been put through a paper shredder.

For the banshee, less effort was needed. Lydia - stopped mid scream - had been the first to die from the sudden attack, and had taken her last gurgled breath minutes ago. Meanwhile, Malia had been the first injured, with sharp studded stones in her left side that put her down long enough to allow Them to get past her watchful stance at the door. She had finally gotten up near the end to finish the one Scott had been fighting away from Isaac's body, but she wasn't quick enough to stop the creature from stabbing Scott with a jagged spike.

Like they were linked, when the one died so did the rest; blinking out like holograms but with a small explosion where their heart should be which turned everything close to them to stone. Scott, bleeding on the floor, was lucky with just his stone legs. The same couldn't be said for Malia who was caught face first, and she landed on the floor with a dull thud and clatter.

It had only been a few seconds, and Stiles was still numbly trying to comprehend what happened. One of them killed Lydia, then Isaac. The other Scott and Malia. The last one, all looming edges and stone eyed, had looked at him and reached out with a grey calloused hand and Stiles had been screaming, still screaming as every second felt like hours going forwards and backwards, time didn't make sense and he was moving through syrup and in so much pain, was his head cracking open? He felt a surprisingly painless tug on what felt like his heart and then Scott had killed one of them and then it was no longer painless and the three creatures disappeared and Stiles looked at the bloody scene one last time before he was dragged along with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be one of those stories where the characters die multiple times so uh. Don't worry. This is just a prologue, and the next chapter - whenever that will be - will be hopefully much longer.


End file.
